Let's Explore!
by Pokeruseevee
Summary: A series of one-shots where Cynthia and PK take Azaytio to various places. Has OCs.


**A/N: **Cynthia: "Hehe, I searched Mr. Saturn quotes for this one. I'm surprised I didn't manage to fit a "Dakota!" in somewhere. Note that Tio Azay is Azaytio's human form. Say hi, Tio."

Tio: "Hello."

Cynthia: "You'll be seeing a lot of him. Get used to it!"

* * *

Cynthia and PK came running down Tio's street. They had just teleported seconds ago. Now, they bolted to their friend's residence. When they reached a blue house, they stopped.

"Man, it sure sticks out like a sore thumb, doesn't it?" asked Cynthia, who was scratching the back of her head.

"Yeah, it does. It looks like a house from Happy Happy Village." replied PK. Cynthia giggled at the comment.

They looked at each other and nodded. They made their way towards the entrance. The entrance to the house was guarded by a white door. To the right of it, a doorbell, and just above the doorbell hung a 'No soliciting' sign. To the left, a porch light. If you looked close enough, you could notice the security camera, placed tactically where most people couldn't see it. Cynthia promptly rang the doorbell, and then they waited.

After a short wait, Tio cautiously swung the door open. After seeing it was some of his close friends at the door, he greeted them, "Hello."

"Hi, Tio!" greeted the smiling brunette.

"Hey Azay~!" the psychic Eevee greeted.

"Next time, you should call me before you come over," Tio said, glaring at the duo.

"But it's more fun to surprise you!" replied Cynthia. Both Tio and PK knew she was just joking, and that she got the message.

Tio rolled his eyes at her, and asked, "Whatever, anyway, why are you here?"

"Because me and PK," PK then nudged Cynthia's leg, being the grammar natzi she is, "I-I mean, PK and _I_, wanted to take you somewhere."

"To where?" inquired Tio.

"It's a surprise!" replied PK.

Then, Cynthia took his hand, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, whatever. I don't have anything better to do, anyway." Tio said.

"PSI teleport!" Exclaimed Cynthia as they sped off to an area unknown to Azaytio.

* * *

They arrived at a very strange, grassy valley. All around, there lay greyish-blue colored huts. The roofs of said huts were redish-brown in color, and topped with red bows. The whole area had an odd atmosphere.

The strangest thing was the creatures that are there. They were cream-colored and donned red bows on the one hair they had. Not even in one thousand words could one describe how funky these creatures looked. One of these strange creatures saw the trio, and walked over to them.

"What your names?" The creature asked.

"Hi! I'm Cynthia!" Cynthia said, a bit too excited.

"I'm PK." PK replied.

"My name is Tio. Who are you?" Tio inquired.

"We are… us." replied the creature.

Tio was extremely confused. Then, PK spoke up, "They're called Mr. Saturns."

"All of them?" Tio asked, shocked.

"Yeah." Cynthia replied, not seeing what Tio was getting at.

"Even the female ones?"

"Yup! It's best not to think about it." answered PK.

Then Cynthia grabbed his wrist. "Come on! Let's explore a little!" she said as she began running towards a hut, dragging Tio behind her. PK, of course, followed along at a safe distance behind them.

Cynthia swung open the door to the hut, letting go of Tio's wrist. Inside were three Mr. Saturns. Tio noticed one Mr. Saturn, which had its back to the ground, and walked over to it.

"What are you doing?" Tio asked.

"Watching ceiling." replied the Mr. Saturn.

Cynthia walked toward another Mr. Saturn, which had somehow tied a cloth over it's head. "You look special!" she said, smiling.

"In disguise, boing!" it said.

PK looked at the third Mr. Saturn, who was spinning in circles. She didn't want to be rude, so she said, "Excuse me?"

Then the Mr. Saturn, stopped spinning, and said "BARLEY SOUP~!" Then continued spinning.

The three psychics looked at each other, then at the Mr. Saturns, and then back at each other. Cynthia held up three fingers, and mouthed "3, 2, 1, now." They all ran out of the hut at the same time, weirded out.

"Can we leave now?" Tio asked.

"Of course not! I have one more place here to show you!" Cynthia replied. Then she began walking towards an area with a hot spring and table. The other two followed her.

They arrived at the hot spring. PK quickly jumped in, making a splash, that thankfully didn't hit Cynthia or Tio. After a moment of thinking, Azaytio reverted back to normal form and went into the water. PK called out to Cynthia, "Care to join us?"

Cynthia shook her head, "No, that would require me undressing, or having a spare set of clothes."

Then, a Mr. Saturn appeared with a tray atop its head. The tray carried a mug of coffee. "You want coffee?" it asked Cynthia.

"No thanks, I prefer tea." Cynthia replied.

"She doesn't need the caffeine anyway!" PK shouted from the water.

"Kay-o! I get tea." the Mr. Saturn said, turning around. It started to walk off when it turned back to the two in the hot spring. "I know in hot spring but, you want coffee?"

"Ew, coffee is gross. No thanks!" PK said, sticking her tongue out.

"No, I can't have caffeine." replied Azaytio.

Then the Mr. Saturn kept on walking. It came back with tea for Cynthia, then left the trio alone. The only sounds to be heard where the splashes of water from PK and Azaytio, and the sips of tea from Cynthia. If you overlooked the funkyness of the area, it was actually quite beautiful.

Cynthia finished her tea, and set the oddly shaped mug down. Then, she turned over to PK and Azaytio, who were resting in the warm water.

"You guys ready to go now?" Cynthia inquired.

"Hm?" PK looked up, "Yeah,"

This caught Azaytio's attention. He pulled himself out of the hot spring, and shook his fur. PK mimicked his actions, being careful not to hit anyone with droplets of water. The two looked back toward Cynthia, who got up from her seat and walked toward them.

They walked away from the hot spring, so Cynthia could PSI teleport easily. Azaytio reminded himself to turn into his human form. The three were in a vertical line, Cynthia in the front, followed by Tio, and ending at PK.

"PSI teleport!" Cynthia sounded. They ran around in a tight circle, and soon they teleported back to the quiet street.

* * *

"I had a lot of fun, thanks." Tio said.

"No problem!" Cynthia replied, "PK will probably force me to take you somewhere else soon." She had mumbled the second part, making it hard for him to hear.

"Huh?" asked Tio.

"Nothing!" PK replied for her friend. _Phew, almost broke the fourth wall there, Cynth,_ she thought.

"We should be going now." Cynthia said, averting her eyes from both of them to gaze at the sky.

"Okay then. Bye!" Tio waved his hand at the two, who promptly waved back. The psychic girls lined up, as they had done two minutes ago, and proceeded to PSI teleport back to Cynthia's house. Tio casually walked back to his house, and acted as if he didn't just appear out of nowhere.

* * *

**A/N:** Cynthia: "Tee-hee~! I broke the forth wall without breaking it... Wait what?"

Azaytio: "I read her mind, you know. What does she mean?"

Cynthia: "Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough!" *Devilish smile* "Oh, and Reviews and faves are to me as Oreos are to Ninten, so I'd appreciate it if you gave me one (or both)!"


End file.
